


I'm Yours

by Ai_Minkyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Minkyoo/pseuds/Ai_Minkyoo
Summary: One Shoot-Kisah asmara bertabur buana. Demi masa. Demi cinta. Demi lazuardi dengan keindahannya, terbenam oleh kelamnya malam. Setetes air mata yang jatuh. Seruak tangisan rindu. (Alpha! Draco x Omega!Harry ) AU, Omegaverse (Rate : R18)





	I'm Yours

Omegaverse, atau A/B/O Dynamics merupakan _trope_ fiksi di mana manusia dapat memiliki lebih-kurang 6 jenis. Terdapat hierarki antara alpha, beta, dan omega. Dalam omegaverse pun terdapat unsur satir, misalnya kaum laki-laki misoginis juga ritme pada sistem sosial. Omega, baik laki-laki atau perempuan, dapat hamil dan memiliki anak.

Aturan atau sistem omegaverse dalam tiap _fanwork_ berbeda-beda. Sekilas tentang omegaverse di fanfiksi ini :

Alpha : Alpha berada di puncak segalanya. Mereka adalah orang-orang dari kalangan tinggi, karena bibit alpha adalah yang paling unggul. Dari 10 orang, alpha hanya terdapat 2 orang. Alpha dapat membuahi seseorang, biasanya mereka akan mencari seorang omega yang akan dijadikan  _mate-_ nya. Alpha dapat merangsang feromon omega saat masa subur. Kebanyakan alpha akan merasa bergairah ketika berdekatan dengan omega yang sedang dalam masa  _heat_ atau yang mengeluarkan feromon.

Beta : Tingkatan di bawah alpha, beta memiliki populasi terbanyak. Dari 10 orang, beta memiliki 7 orang. Beta tidak seagresif alpha jika mencium aroma feromon omega. Dalam kasus beta, mereka dapat membuahi dan dibuahi dengan kemungkinan 50:50.

Omega : Omega memiliki siklus _heat_ (birahi) yang berlangsung dari 1 hingga 7 hari. Ketika masa  _heat_ , omega akan mengeluarkan feromon yang sangat kuat dan dapat merangsang para alpha. Maka dari itu omega yang sedang dalam masa  _heat_  akan sangat berbahaya jika melakukan hubungan seksual. Kemungkinan hamil adalah 100%. Dari 10 orang, omega memiliki 1 orang. Karena itu kehadiran omega dapat disebut sebagai suatu hal yang spesial.

Sistem : Ketika seorang alpha menggigit leher atau berhubungan seks dengan omega, maka sang alpha telah menandai omega tersebut sebagai  _mate-_ nya. Bau feromon omega akan bercampur dengan alpha, dan memungkinkan sang omega akan terlindung dari alpha lain. Tiap omega memiliki kelenjar feromon di daerah leher. Dan setelah akil baligh atau ketika omega mengeluarkan feromon, alpha dapat mengigit kelenjar itu hingga pecah. Maka dari itulah bau mereka dapat menyatu. Feromon bukanlah sebuah objek, hanya bau-bau rangsangan yang dapat memikat.

**.**

**.**

**I'm Yours**

**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

**Fanfiction by Me**

**Dibeta oleh neko chuudoku**

**fRate : R18** **!**

**Pair : Alpha!Draco x Omega!Harry (DraRry)**

**Omegaverse AU**

**(Peringatan : Adegan dewasa, pelecehan seksual, dan percobaan perkosaan.)**

 

.

.

Bagaimana cara seseorang agar dapat percaya terhadap takdir yang mereka jalani? Hal itu terasa mustahil, jika tanpa adanya usaha dalam menggapai semua yang kau inginkan. Hei! Apa kau percaya cinta sejati itu ada? Bagaimana dengan  _agape_ ,  _huh?_  Tidak ada yang percaya kecuali kau memiliki keberkatan dari dewi  _Aphrodite_  sendiri. Namun, keyakinan yang tumbuh itu tak akan sia-sia. Semua rasa yang manis akan tertuai dengan indah.

.

.

" _I'm_ Harry Potter, salam kenal semuanya."

Draco adalah anak yang terdidik dengan sangat baik. Bahkan dalam etika berperilaku. Namun, ia sendiri tidak mengetahui, mengapa tubuhnya bereaksi sangat berbeda ketika mendapati seorang pendatang baru di kelasnya.

Draco adalah seorang alpha berumur tujuh belas tahun. Ia telah _baligh_. Dan itu adalah saat di mana seorang alpha sudah dapat menandai seseorang untuk terikat dengannya. Bahkan salah satu temannya, Theo, telah memiliki pasangan yang seorang beta. Bukannya Draco merasa terkalahkan, justru ia tidak terlalu antusias dalam mencari pasangan. Atau setidaknya belum hingga—

"Salam kenal, ya."

—eksistensi omega baru penghuni kelas kini duduk tepat di depannya. Menyajikan punggung serta bahu mungil, surai kelam menawan, dan… leher jenjang yang kini tertutup _collar_   terpampang memenuhi pandangan Draco.

Samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma asing yang menggelitik hidungnya. Bukan aroma yang mengganggu, justru ia sangat terpikat oleh aroma itu. Aromanya segar, seperti daun teh.

Namun perlahan, aroma segar itu semakin lama semakin memabukkan. Draco merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Napasnya semakin lama semakin memburu. Ia merasakan libidonya perlahan naik. Tubuhnya mengejang, seakan tertarik oleh tali-tali transparan. Jarinya terasa sedikit bergetar saat merasakan feromon Harry yang menguar dan menggelitik tiap inci kulitnya.

_Milikku. Milikku. Milikku._

Pening mulai menjara.

_MILIKKU!_

Ia lama-lama akan menjadi gila jika terus seperti ini.

" _Sir,_  saya izin ke toilet."

Ia harus menuntaskan hasratnya yang bergejolak sekarang juga.

.

.

Draco tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia yang terlahir sebagai seorang bangsawan dan sebagai alpha yang disegani tidak akan melakukan hal ‘tak beretika’ seperti kelakuannya barusan. Yah, jika sampai ada yang tahu seorang Draco Malfoy yang notebenenya anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy dan menjadi penerus mutlak keluarga tersebut telah melakukan masturbasi dikarenakan tak dapat mengontrol libidonya ketika mencium feromon omega yang baru saja ia temui, mungkin ayahnya akan menggantung kepalanya di tiang selama satu minggu.

Mungkin dikarenakan selama ini tak ada satu omega pun dalam kelasnya, tidak ada sebelum murid baru itu datang. Namun tidak seharusnya juga Draco mengalami hasrat yang terlalu menggebu saat mencium feromon omega itu.

Draco yang telah selesai melakukan kegiatan  _rahasia_ nya kini melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bilik toilet. Pintu toilet telah terbuka setengah, dan ia akan benar-benar keluar dari area toilet itu sebelum mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

_"Harry..._ please be my mate _._   _Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu. Aku berjanji!"_

Rasa sesak sesaat tiba-tiba saja merelung denyut jantungnya. Entah mengapa beberapa detik lalu, jantungnya benar-benar berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Ia seharusnya tak perlu terlalu terkejut. Mengingat Harry adalah satu-satunya omega di kelas. Dan dia adalah omega yang manis dan menawan. Dalam jangka waktu cepat atau lambat, pasti akan ada alpha atau beta yang memintanya untuk menjadi  _mate_ mereka.

_"Umm... maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa."_

Dan perkataan yang Draco yakini sebagai suara Harry membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Seakan aroma kehidupan terpatri kembali pada tubuhnya.

Entah mengapa... Draco merasa senang.

_"Hei, kau! Menjauh dari Harry-ku! Dia adalah takdirku! Harry hanya akan bersanding dengan alpha sepertiku!"_

Suara asing menginterupsi. Sepertinya tidak hanya dua orang yang tengah berada di balik pintu tempat Draco berada.

Dalam benaknya Draco mengira-ngira, ada berapakah alpha yang meminta Harry untuk menjadi  _mate-_ nya di sana?

_"Apa maksudmu, hah!? Aku terlebih dahulu meminta Harry untuk jadi_ mate- _ku!"_

_"Harry! Sebaiknya kau ikut aku!"_

Sepertinya mereka bertengkar. Draco masih ingin mendengar perdebatan mereka lebih jauh. Namun semua keinginannya harus terputus—

_"Ti—tidak mau! Tolong lepaskan! S—sakit!"_

—ketika ia mendengar suara Harry merintih.

**_BRAK!_ **

Pintu toilet dibuka tanpa perasaan. Menimbulkan suara gebrakan keras saat daun pintu bertabrakan dengan dinding di sampingnya.

Kedua murid yang kini masih dalam posisi merengkuh tubuh mungil sang omega menatap si pelaku—atau mungkin pengganggu bagi mereka.

"Anthony! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Harry!"

Draco berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan aura mengintimidasi. Di mana tiap langkah yang ia pijakkan adalah kemarahan. Draco tidak suka dengan murid-murid yang selalu membuat kerusuhan.

"Kau hanya ingin memonopoli Harry untuk dirimu sendiri, kan? Draco!"

Iris kelabu Draco bertubrukan dengan iris biru muda yang menyiratkan kebencian. Ia tahu, jika Anthony adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sedikit memicingkan pandangan, alpha satunya hanya terdiam lebih menurut pada sosok yang menantangnya ini.

"Tidak." Draco berusaha menyesuaikan nadanya, ia tak mau terlihat emosi atau kehilangan kendali. Meski ia sangat ingin mencekik kedua alpha yang telah merengkuh Harry-nya tadi.  _Hey!_ Tidak! Harry bukan siapa-siapa untuknya, jadi satu-satunya alasan yang logis adalah tentang kedisiplinan. Ya! Kedisiplinan. "Sebagai ketua kelas, aku memiliki wewenang untuk melindungi murid baru hingga ia mengenal daerah sekolah, dan sebagai anggota kedisiplinan sekolah, aku juga memiliki wewenang untuk menindaklanjuti perilaku tak beretika atau kekerasan! Jika kalian berdua tetap berdiam diri di sini, aku sangat yakin surat detensi akan segera kalian dapatkan."

Nada yang teratur itu selalu memunculkan seloka yang tak terduga. Sebagai penerus satu-satunya dalam ahli waris, Draco telah banyak belajar tentang  _public speaking_  yang teratur. Entah itu untuk bernegosisasi atau mengintimidasi lawan.

Mengetahui kedudukan mereka yang tidak menguntungkan untuk melawan Draco, mereka segera beranjak dari hadapan si surai pirang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Draco mendapati Harry tertegun. Laki-laki manis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

" _Sshhh,_  semuanya baik-baik saja," jemari Draco mengelus surai kelam Harry secara refleks,ia hanya ingin menenangkan si murid baru yang mendapat pengalaman tindak asusila di hari pertama sekolah. Ya... mungkin itu adalah alasan yang lain, selain surai lembut yang tersentuh telapak tangan Draco.

"Terima kasih,  _umm..._ "

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Kau bisa memanggilku Draco jika kau mau."

Dan tanpa Draco sadari, Harry sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan Draco yang terus membelai rambutnya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, Harry selalu mendekati Draco dengan alasan perlindungan diri. Tentunya hubungan antara sang ketua kelas dan sang murid baru itu memunculkan tatapan iri dari alpha maupun beta dalam kelas mereka. Dan Draco pun tak merasa keberatan dengan Harry yang—entah ia sadari atau tidak—selalu berada di dekatnya, bahkan Draco tak akan segan menemani Harry jika sang omega memintanya. Ya... semua demi kebaikan Harry, agar sang omega terlindungi hingga ia mendapatkan  _mate_  yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Setidaknya seperti itulah pemikiran Draco.

" _Err..._  Draco..."

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang saat ini ia baca, mendongak perlahan dan mendapati Harry yang entah kapan memutar kursinya, hingga kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan soal ini, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya untukku?"

Dan si surai pirang pun mengambil alih buku catatan berwarna biru dari genggaman Harry. Mulai membaca tiap baris tulisan dalam buku itu.

"Ini perlu menggunakan persamaan yang ini—lalu masukkan hasilnya seperti ini—ah! Bagikan dulu dengan faktorialnya, Harry—ya! Seperti itu."

Harry mulai mencoret-coret buku itu sesuai penjelasan Draco.

"Aku tidak begitu pandai dengan hitungan  _hehe._ "

Seakan udara ditarik secara paksa, Draco lupa bernapas untuk sesaat. Harry tertawa renyah antara malu atau—entahlah—dan hal itu membuat Draco mempertanyakan kondisi kesehatannya.

_"Drake!"_

Suara asing menginterupsi kebersamaan mereka. Draco menoleh pada sosok yang telah ia anggap sahabat itu. "Ada apa, Blaise?"

"Mrs. McGonagall menyuruhmu untuk datang ke kantornya saat jam istirahat nanti."

Draco terdiam untuk sesaat. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah si pemilik surai kelam. Ia memandang Harry untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Draco. Kau bisa meninggalkanku untuk kali ini. Lagi pula tidak akan lama, kan?"

"Tidak! Lebih baik kau ikut denganku."

"T—tidak! Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, oke? Kau bisa dipandang jelek oleh para guru."

Dan Draco kembali berpikir. Memang tidak etis jika mengajak orang lain saat kau disuruh secara langsung oleh pengajar.

"Aku bisa menjaganya, Drake.  _I'm promise._ "

Draco lega saat menemukan guratan keseriusan dari wajah Blaise. Lagipula ia adalah sahabatnya, bukan?

"Baiklah... Aku percaya padamu, Blaise."

.

Proses belajar pun berjalan dengan normal. Seperti biasa, ia mendengarkan ketika sang guru memberi penjelasan. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Draco tak dapat berkonsentrasi kali ini.

Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sang omega seakan kurang sehat atau mungkin ia terkena demam?

Harry menaruh kepalanya di atas meja untuk sesaat. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memijat keningnya, dan menjambak pelan surai kelamnya beberapa kali. Draco meyakini Harry telah melakukan hal itu lebih dari delapan kali.

Dan Draco menghitungnya?

" _Pssttt..._  Harry! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco mencolek pelan pundak Harry. Membuat si empunya menoleh sedikit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Draco... Maaf mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu."

Dan akhirnya Draco mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran—meski sejujurnya ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi maksimal.

.

Jam pembelajaran telah berhenti—atau lebih tepatnya berganti dengan jam istirahat.

Draco, sedikit banyak masih merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Harry yang ia yakini tidak sehat itu, namun Harry tetap bersikeras bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan sehat!

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sang ketua kelas mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Harry yang kini merebahkan kepalanya lemas. Sedangkan Blaise, sesuai janjinya, ia akan menjaga Harry selama Draco tidak ada.

Beberapa alpha dan beta dalam kelas menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diprediksi.

Blaise pun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari teman barunya ini. Blaise memiliki firasat jelek akan hal tersebut.

"Harry, lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan."

" _Engghh,_ tidak, Blaise. Mungkin aku sedikit pusing, nanti juga sembuh sendir—"

**_DEG!_ **

Aroma feromon menguar dengan liar.

Membuat setiap individu dengan label alpha dan beta tercekat.

_"Eengghh!_ P—panassss...  _eemmmhh."_ Harry menggeliat tak tentu. Telapak kecilnya mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Gerakan erotis itu membuat pandangan semua orang menjadi lapar.

_'Dia...'_

_'...Mengalami...'_

_'...Masa_ heat. _'_

_"Mine!"_

_"Harry Potter is mine!"_

_"He's mine!"_

_"MINE!!"_

Dan seluruh laki-laki dalam kelas itu mempatri diri mereka sebagai alpha atau beta yang berhak _mating_ dengan Harry.

"B—Blaisssee... t—tolongghh!  _Engghhh_!"

Blaise mendekati Harry yang masih menggeliat erotis. Ia dapat merasakan hawa panas dari omega yang sedang  _heat_  ini. Entah mengapa ia melihat Harry menjadi berkali-kali lebih menggiurkan di saat seperti ini. Rambut Harry yang acak-acakan, bibirnya yang ranum merekah, pipi  _chubby_  yang merona seakan mengundang untuk dikecup.

"B—Blaisee!!!"

Blaise sudah tidak kuasa dengan permohonan sang omega.

**_Brak!_ **

Tubuh Harry terpelanting. Telentang di atas lantai dengan busana acak-acakan.

Blaise menjatuhkan Harry dari atas kursinya, hingga laki-laki bertubuh mungil kini menggeliat di atas lantai dengan telentang.

Seluruh alpha serta beta mengitari Harry. Merasa semakin terangsang dengan satu-satunya omega dalam masa  _heat_  ini.

Seakan feromon Harry menjadi obat candu yang menggundang untuk disetubuhi.

**_Srakk!!_ **

Blaise, yang telah dikuasai oleh birahi, menyobek seragam Harry dengan satu tarikan. Tubuh atletisnya berada tepat di atas tubuh Harry.

Beberapa anak telah memegang kedua kaki Harry, bahkan ada yang mengelus surai Harry. Mereka seakan-akan menjelma menjadi serigala yang akan menyantap hidangan terlezat.

" _Enngghh!!_ B—Blaise! Apa y—yang kau lakukan!!"

Blaise dalam posisi menduduki perut Harry. Dengan cepat ia merendahkan dirinya hingga kepalanya mendarat pada permukaan leher Harry yang tertutup  _collar._

Anak yang lain mulai menjilati tangan Harry seperti  _ice cream_. Dan tiap sentuhan yang mereka berikan membuat Harry semakin melenguh. Harry tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang kini dikuasai oleh hormon  _heat-_ nya.

Blaise mulai mengecupi bahu Harry dengan intens. Dan satu tangannya bergerilya untuk menjamah tubuh itu.

"BLAISE!!!"

Harry menangis, ia menjerit pilu. Dalam hatinya ia sangat membenci hal ini.

Untuk beberapa saat, Blaise terdiam. Ia tersadar karena teriakan Harry.

Iris yang tadinya menggelap kini kembali normal. Blaise berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Dan dengan satu tarikan, ia menggendong Harry. Mendekap Harry sesaat, sebelum berlari keluar kelas dan menyingkirkan semua alpha serta beta yang menjamah Harry.

.

Blaise menurunkan Harry pada salah satu tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan.

Tubuh Harry masih memanas dan menggeliat.

Dengan cepat Blaise keluar dari ruang kesehatan serta mengunci pintunya. Sebelum libidonya kembali naik dan ia akan benar-benar menghamili Harry.

Blaise berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia berdiri lemas di depan pintu ruang kesehatan.

Pria berkulit  _tan_  itu memicingkan matanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi! Jika kalian berani menginjakkan kaki kalian ke dalam ruangan ini, kalian akan berurusan denganku!"

Iris kelamnya memandang tajam pada tiap alpha dan beta yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya mereka masih dalam pengaruh feromon Harry.

"Ada apa ini?!"

Secara otomatis kerumunan itu membelah, memberi jalan untuk ketua mereka.

Draco menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Hening.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Blaise?"

Tubuh Blaise sedikit menegang ketakutan. Napasnya masih memburu.

"Harry... Dia dalam masa  _heat._ "

Dan setelah Blaise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco mengambil kunci ruang kesehatan dari tangannya dengan cepat. Membuka ruangan itu dengan tidak sabar dan menelankan diri melalui pintu dua daun itu.

.

"Harry?"

Draco mendapati Harry yang kini telanjang setengah badan.

'Ugh!' Dengan cepat Draco menutup hidungnya saat mencium aroma feromon Harry yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

Dengan perlahan sang ketua kelas mendekati Harry yang masih menggeliat di atas ranjang.

"D-Dracoo..."

Draco sedikit terhenyak saat mendapati bercak-bercak merah pada beberapa bagian tubuh Harry. Bercak merah itu memenuhi bahu kanan Harry, juga kedua punggung tangan dan kaki kiri Harry.

Sepertinya ia akan menghukum anak dalam kelasnya sendiri kali ini. Dan Blaise harus memberi penjelasan yang benar-benar akurat.

Draco kini telah memposisikan dirinya di samping Harry.

"Ssshhh... Tenang, Harry."

Satu tangan Draco memegang pelan paha kiri Harry, agar sang omega berhenti bergerak.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Draco menyuntikkan cairan berisi  _suppressant._  Cairan itu akan menetralisir feromon omega yang menguar liar saat masa  _heat,_ dan sang omega dapat mengendalikan dirinya dari hormon yang memuncak

Dengan perlahan, tubuh Harry menjadi rileks. Ia telah berhenti menggeliat dan napasnya kembali teratur.

Pandangan Harry terasa semakin gelap.

Di antara penglihatannya yang mulai memburam, Harry melihat sekilas wajah Draco yang tersenyum ke arahnya, sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Harry tertidur.

Draco mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di atas lantai, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Harry.

Iris kelabunya melirik seragam atas Harry yang sobek. Ia mengambil seragam itu dan mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat. Ia langsung dapat menyimpulkan jika sobekan ini karena paksaan.

Irisnya kembali pada wajah Harry yang kini bernapas dengan teratur.

"Selamat tidur, Harry." Draco mengecup singkat pelipis Harry sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan Harry untuk beristirahat.

.

"Blaise, kuharap kau menjelaskan semuanya secara rasional."

.

 

to be continued


End file.
